The development of high-performance polymer-based packaging materials, fibers, and structures has allowed the evolution of light-weight, flexible films, rigid containers, nonwoven structures and other materials that protect the contents against the ingress or egress organic vapors, aromas, moisture, oxygen and other gasses. The goal is to make the underlying technologies transparent while minimizing the financial and environmental costs of these products to the final consumer. There is still a considerable need for polymer materials and packaging systems that provide longer shelf-life stability under a wide range of storage conditions and food products. The present invention relates to barrier structures for food packages that are useful in providing extended product shelf life. The present invention also relates to porous nonwoven structures for medical, hygiene, filtration, barrier, industrial, disposable, and durable nonwoven applications that protect the contents or people from potentially malodorous, noxious or toxic vapors. Preferred nonwoven fabrics include hygiene products such as diapers, training pants, feminine absorbent articles, and the like; and as wound dressings; filtration and barrier fabrics. Textiles include active sports wear, medical or industrial garment applications. Unique high surface area nonwoven packaging materials used to remove, for example, lipid oxidation by-products to extend food shelf life.
The packaging industry is an attractive market with incredible numbers of technical challenges, e.g., flavor losses by scalping, tainting by off-odors and flavors, oxygen ingress, odor control, photodegradation (loss of value due to light sensitivity), loss of moisture, source reduction/waste recycling and environmental/social considerations. As fundamental polymer science innovations increase, the applications for new packaging expand considerably as well as the complexity of the solutions, thereby providing an ever-growing market for innovations. The exploitation of olefin polymers as a packaging material has provided substantial advantages to producers, retailers and consumers over traditional glass, aluminum and metal materials since its introduction in the 1950's. The driving force for innovation has been to develop convenient and transportable packaging to meet consumer's demand, while continuing to improve the functional properties for protecting freshness, quality and safety at an affordable price by using more innovative technologies, complex materials and structures.
Globalization of the food industry and their packaging suppliers is presenting challenges from a regulatory standpoint as materials to be exported must meet the requirements of whatever country to which the product is to be shipped. For the packaging innovator introducing novel packaging technologies represents a massive, protracted and costly undertaking. The regulatory agencies require that the materials, which are being manufactured, meet stringent safety standards for both human exposure and the environment.
Packaging materials have been the target of environmental and consumer activist groups as being a major contributor to the solid waste stream; these materials make up over one-third of the total waste generated in the United States. In many cases, manufacturers want to achieve source reduction and cost reduction by combining polyolefin layers of different barrier materials (e.g., nylon, polyvinylidene chloride —PVDC, ethylene vinyl alcohol—EVOH, etc.) to achieve the desired barrier properties and gauge; metallization of packaging films is yet another technique. In some cases, these approaches create incompatibility problems for pre-consumer in-plant scrape recycle and for post-consumer plastic recycle streams. Environmental considerations clearly influence current packaging technologies and will certainly continue to do so in the future.
In today's competitive markets, all technology innovations are driven by intense competition and therefore must meet the costs constraints and targets of the industry. The principal cost drivers in today's packaging are the raw materials. The value new, innovative technology brings to the package must be weighed against the added cost.
Polymers are used as protective barriers against malodorous, noxious and toxic chemicals. Approximately 60,000 chemicals and 2000 hazardous chemicals, as deemed by the United States Department of Transportation, are produced in the United States every year. Greater than four billion tons of these chemicals are transported annually. HazMat (hazardous materials) suits provide protection for the handlers of these chemicals. First responders, i.e., fire-rescue, require HazMat suits to respond to industrial accidents involving the aforementioned chemicals and due to the threat of terrorism, foreign or domestic. Both law enforcement and the military also use HazMat suits in readying for preparedness for chemical attacks.